zeissreichfandomcom-20200214-history
J400 Jet Jumper
The J400, affectionately referred to as the "Jet Jumper", is a light transport jumper craft manufactured by Lombot Heavy Systems. The J400 sees popular use across the Zeissreich cluster in a variety of both military and civilian roles, and is also used as the basis for a number of variant craft. Popularity The J400's popularity primarily stems from two factors: price and simplicity. With a modest starting price of only 35,000 ISC, it is a popular choice for low-cost transport and utility duties. It's simplicity makes it widely accessible to those without advanced aviation training. Design Overview The J400's primary drive system consists of a Lombot T7 Tokomak reactor, imbedded in the lower hull of the craft. Two primary charge conduits provide power to the plasma excitement chambers of the craft's twin engine pods, which are two Lombot Superdrive J40-T variable position dual-nozzle plasma thrusters, with one mounted on each side. Each engine pod is capable of independant 360 degree rotation. Twin airfoils extend from each engine pod, which are also capable of independent rotation and angling. These airfoils, which extend in a V-pattern, are capable of folding up and back to conserve space when not in use. The top and bottom (of each top and bottom airfoil respectively) serves as a radiator vane in space. and in extreme temperature environments. Though the craft lacks a DS-drive, its speed and rugged design makes it suitable for use in virtually any kind of atmospheric and non-atmospheric environments, as long as fuel and effective range is well managed. The J400 also possess a light shield array, primarily for use in atmospheric re-entry. However, it is more than capable of deflecting micrometeorites and debris. Variants J400 Base model designation used by Lombot * J400 - Base model J400 Jet Jumper * J400/A - heavier duty improvement of the base model, fitted with a higher power three cell shield array for intense environmental hazards, and a heavier engine casing. * J400/S - Personal transport model, with seating for 15 passengers, and enhanced inertial dampener systems for more comfortable travel. * J400/C - Cargo variant, with larger cargo bay and no passenger seating. Engines moved to higher position and linked with a more powerful upgraded T7-C reactor fitted towards the top of the hull, and fitted with an additional atmospheric intercooler system, increasing thrust output by 107kN. Capable of loading from the bottom as well as the rear, and fitted with winch-crane system. * J402 - Base upgrade, fitted with updated avionics and more sensitive flight controls. Fitted with upgraded T7-T reactor and upgraded primary charge conduits, increasing thrust output by 90kN. T402 J402 model designation for Military and government use * T402 - J400 with J402 upgrades, fitted with military vox communication suite * T402/M - Marine transport variant. Upgraded with military vox communications suite, additional armor, and three door-mounted light autogun pintles (1 back, 2 side) * T402/NC "Medi Jumper" - Light ambulance variant. Medical bedding for 10 patients, fluid freezers with attached modular pumps and fluid conduits for blood, plasma, and spinal fluid, central life support computer for access of all patients, and storage for two stretchers. Also equipped with advanced Illuminate Systems RQ-L high sensitivity thermal acquisition array for use in locating injured or trapped individuals that might be difficult to otherwise locate. Painted white and adorned with crosses and circles designating it a medical vessel. * T402/NM "Medivac" - Light military ambulance variant. Medical bedding for 10 patients, fluid freezers with attached modular pumps and fluid conduits for blood, plasma, and spinal fluid, central life support computer for access of all patients, and storage for two stretchers. Also equipped with advanced Illuminate Systems RQ-L high sensitivity thermal acquisition array for use in locating injured or trapped individuals that might be difficult to otherwise locate. Fitted with extra armor plating resistant to small arms fire, and equipped with an ESE system capable of boosting shield strength by 500fV for five minutes. Painted brown and white and adorned with crosses and circles designating it a medical vessel. History of illicit use Due to their popularity, many Jet Jumpers can be found in backwater colonies and even obscure space settles. Due to the remote nature of some colonies, and a need for self defense, some Jet Jumpers are illegally modified with weapons systems attached to hard points under airfoil joints meant for cargo, mounted on the chin of the craft with a swivel mount, or attached via a pintle in the rear cargo door. Though these modifications are not sanctioned by State bylaws, and are specifically warned against in the J400 user's manual, many of these modified "Gun Jumpers" can be found in outer colonies and even militias, and see effective use against pirates, marauders, and aggressive fauna. Jet Jumpers are not often used for smuggling, due to their lack of DS-drive, which limits them to local gravity wells. Category:Vessels Category:Jumpcraft